


One More Drink

by IvyCpher



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alcohol, Bars and Pubs, Bartenders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders Needs a Hug, Drunken Flirting, Drunken Kissing, Drunkenness, Human Sides (Sanders Sides), Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Literal Sleeping Together, M/M, Nothing sexual actually happens, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:33:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22054858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IvyCpher/pseuds/IvyCpher
Summary: Virgil is a bartender who falls in love with his reaccuring patron, Roman. Roman comes into the bar on many dates, each time with a different guy. When Roman gets stood up on one of these dates, he gets drunk and Virgil tries to take him home.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders
Comments: 31
Kudos: 178





	One More Drink

Virgil saw Roman Kingsley at least three times every month, and he always saw him at the same place, a bar called 'The Cherry's Pit'. That being said, Virgil wasn't an alcoholic, he worked at the bar; Roman on the other hand, well Virgil couldn't be sure. Every time Roman came in, Virgil was always the one working, and every time Roman came in he came with a new guy, a new date.

After 6 months of having Roman come into the bar with new guys, Virgil came to two conclusions; one, Roman had a habit of picking out really shitty guys, and two, Virgil had fallen in love with him. In all those failed dates he witnessed Roman go on, he learned something new about him each time. How Roman did community theater, how he was an amateur, online voice actor, and how much he really wanted a boyfriend to keep going out with the worst guys.

One night when Roman came in, he came in alone and that was normal; sometimes he met his dates there at the bar. But that night, Roman stayed alone.

Virgil could see how nervous Roman was getting as each minute passed, "Are you okay, man?" He asked slowly, as he slid Roman the cocktail he ordered.

"What?" Roman's head swiveled around from the door and he plastered on a fake smile. "What? Yeah of course, I'm fine… My date's just a little late. Something probably came up." He nodded, like he was assuring himself and not Virgil.

"Alright then…" Nodded Virgil, "Well I'll be down there if you need me," He gestured to the end of the bar where a small group of people had gathered, waiting to order drinks. "Just give me a shout."

Roman didn't look at him as he nodded and then Virgil traveled to the end of the bar, glancing back at Roman as he did so.

Roman didn't talk to Virgil for the rest of the night besides ordering more drinks. The guy who was supposed to come never came. It was nearing the end of Virgil's shift when Roman was ordering his sixth drink, he wouldn't make it.

"Look," Virgil said sympathetically, "I can't give you anymore, you're drunk and I'm not allowed and for two, I don't think it's a good idea." With a sigh he pushed back his hair. "Do you have a ride home? I'm done with my shift in like half an hour, how about I drive you home?"

"But…" Roman gripped the edge of the bar and looked up at Virgil, his eyes were glossy and sad. "What if he comes?"

"If he does, fuck him for being so late. He doesn't deserve you," Reaching across the bar, Virgil put a hand on Roman's shoulder. "And you deserve someone who won't stand you up." Roman looked down and he drew his hand back, "Stay here if you want me to take you home, or I can call you an Uber or something. It's your call."

"You… Can you take me home?" Roman asked.

Virgil nodded, "In a bit, yeah." He grabbed a glass from under the bar and filled it with ice, then he poured some water in it from a small tap. He put it in front of Roman and the ice clinked against the sides of the glass. "Drink that, okay?"

Roman reached out and grabbed the glass, "Thanks…" He murmured.

Virgil watched Roman for a second until he saw him take a drink of the water, then he went along the bar picking up used glasses and collecting payment and tips for the drinks.

Even though the last half hour of his shift always went slow, Virgil thought time must've stopped while he was serving drinks. He looked over at Roman and was happy to see him nursing the water, then he looked at his watch, 11:55 PM. Well it was close enough. He grabbed his last tip off the bar and shoved it in his pocket and going to the back room to get his bag.

With his bag slung over his shoulder, Virgil walked around the bar to Roman. "C'mon, Roman, it's time to get you home." He said, gingerly hoisting him out of his seat.

Roman complied, grabbing on to Virgil's arm for support. "I can walk by myself here.. I'm not that drunk, I've been worse." He said, still holding on to Virgil's arm.

"Fine- okay, I'm not holding you anymore," Lied Virgil, still holding on to Roman as he pushed open the doors and walked slowly into the cool night. "Happy?"

Roman hummed and Virgil guessed that meant 'yes'. He had to walk slow since he was helping Roman stay up, but he didn't mind, it wouldn't of been the first time he helped a drunk person to their ride. Together they hobbled around to the parking lot where Virgil somehow worked his keys out of his bag and unlocked his car without letting go of Roman. He helped him into the backseat and then buckled his seatbelt, then went around the car to get in the front seat.

Once Virgil had put on his own seatbelt and started the car, he turned around in his seat to ask Roman for directions to his house. "Hey, where-" But then he saw that he had fallen asleep. "Fuck me," He sighed to himself, turning forward in his seat. "Looks like I'm taking you to my place then.." He said, looking in the rear view mirror at Roman as he pulled out in to the empty street.

As Virgil drove home he kept looking back at Roman in his mirror, he didn't seem to be waking up anytime soon. Then after a 20 minutes of driving on the mostly deserted roads, he pulled into the lot of the apartment complex he lived in. Most of the spaces were full so he had to park in the very back, farthest from the front entrance. Virgil grabbed his keys out of the ignition and got out of the car, he walked around to the back where he pulled open Roman's door and sighed before he got him out of the car.

With the still sleeping Roman leaning awkwardly against him, Virgil locked his car and shuffled to the front entrance with Roman. He wished that Roman would wake up because  _ fuck  _ he was heavy. Virgil had to keep stopping at random intervals to fix his grip on Roman and to keep him from falling to the ground. Finally, however, he got Roman and himself to the only elevator in the lobby. It was there though when Roman finally started to wake up.

"Where are we?" Roman asked tiredly, not bothering to stop leaning against Virgil. He looked up at him and a smile spread slowly across his face. "Ohhhhh wait!" He put his hand on Virgil's chest. "You're that really cute bartender at the bar, yeah that's who you are."

With a roll of his eyes, Virgil fixed fixed his grip on Roman. He figured that if he let go of him that he would probably face plant on the ground, but at least now he didn't have to completely carry him. "Yeah.. That's me," He said, moving his hand to Roman's waist to keep him steady. Virgil leaned across the elevator to press a button to take them to his floor. "The bartender, Virgil. And we're at my apartment, I was going to take you to your place but then you fell asleep in the back of my car." He felt kind of bothered that Roman didn't know his name, but then again he never actually talked much to Roman before tonight. Still, that didn't change the fact that he was in love with him, and when the person you're in love with doesn't know your name, it stings.

"Yeah, the cute bartender Virgil!" Roman didn't take his hand off Virgil's chest. "Really cute.. I see you all the time there but I never tell you that."

"Probably because you're on dates with other guys when you see me?" Asked Virgil feebly, he felt his heart starting to beat faster in his chest and he hated it. Roman was drunk, that was the only reason why he was saying these things to him. He took his eyes off of Roman to look at how many floors they had left until they got to the right one.

With a whine Roman reached up and turned Virgil's face back towards his own. "But you're cuter than them… And nicer, they always.. They always take me home and then leave me in the morning, they don't call or anythin' and they… And they, when they see me in the stores or something they pretend not to know me. You wouldn't do that, right? Right um.. Virgil?"

Virgil could smell the sickly sweet cocktails he had served Roman earlier on his breath and he could feel his face burning hot where his hand was. "No.. No, I wouldn't do that to you," He said as the elevator doors opened. He gently started to coax Roman out of the open elevator doors. "That's a damn douchey thing to do."

"That's why you wouldn't do it," Roman continued to lean against Virgil as they exited the elevator, but he took slow, stumbling steps and managed to hold some of his own weight. "Because you're cute and nice.." And then suddenly Roman brought his hand up and grabbed Virgil by the neck of his shirt to pull him into a kiss.

In Virgil's surprise, his grip on Roman lessened and the only way he could keep him from dragging them both to the ground was to quickly grab ahold of him again to to push him against the wall across from the elevator. He could taste the liquor on Roman's lips as he kissed him, holding him against the wall so he wouldn't fall. Virgil felt a chill down his spine as Roman licked his lips, his hand on his chest slipping lower, and lower.

And as much as Virgil wanted to continue, he couldn't, he stopped and pulled away from Roman and the kiss. "I.. I can't do this," He kept his hand on Roman's hip and shook his head. "I can't."

"Why not?" Roman asked with a pout, "I thought you liked me?"

"I  _ do  _ like you," Virgil took Roman's hand off his chest and dropped it, "That's why I'm not doing this, you're drunk.. I can't sleep with you, Roman, that's rape."

Roman blinked like he didn't understand and Virgil opened his mouth to say something else but then Roman pushed his hand off of him and stepped away from him. He tried to stand straight but swayed slightly, "You really are nice…" He muttered.

With a sigh Virgil stepped forward, "No I'm not, I'm just decent," He picked up his keys from the ground, he had dropped them when he had pinned Roman against the wall to keep him from falling. "C'mon, my place is the next door down," He gestured down the hall with his keys and started walking at a slow pace to be besides Roman in case he stumbled. Then he stopped in front of his door and unlocked it, pushing it open and walking in first.

Virgil's apartment was tiny, it composed of two main rooms, a living room was also blended into the kitchen, and a small bedroom that was just big enough for a bed and a dresser. There was a bathroom too, but it was minuscule and crammed. Virgil flicked on the light switch and shut the door behind Roman. "You can sleep on the couch or wherever, I think I've got some extra blankets somewhere."

Roman surveyed the room, his eyes rested on the couch for a moment before he looked up at Virgil. "Can I sleep with you?" When Virgil raised a brow he added, "I won't.. I won't try anything, I'm drunk and you're nice. But.. But I just really don't want to be alone."

With a sigh Virgil looked at Roman, he wanted to say yes but he felt like he should say no. He looked at the couch and thought about how it probably wouldn't of been very comfortable to sleep on even if you were drunk. "Fine- but were just sleeping together, not  _ sleeping together." _ When Roman smiled at him Virgil quickly looked away and turned to open the closed door to his room.

His bed was pushed into the corner of the room and his dresser took up the whole free side of the room. Clothes were scattered about the floor and the dresser was covered with CDs, sticky notes with things scribbled on them, pens, and half finished sketches. Virgil kicked off his shoes and sat down on the edge of the bed.

Roman stumbled as he took off his own shoes and sat beside Virgil on the bed.

Virgil felt awkward, it had been so long since he had slept in a bed with another person. And even though Roman was drunk and he figured a fairly nice person, Virgil still didn't know him. Virgil scooted up to the top of his bed one pushed back the covers. "That's your side-" He pointed to the empty half of the bed. "And this is my side." He said, getting under the covers but still sitting up.

"My side and your side." Roman muttered, crawling to the top of the bed and getting under the covers besides Virgil. He immediately laid down and rolled on his side so that he could face Virgil.

Virgil bit his lip and looked away from Roman as he slowly laid down, he turned towards the wall and tucked his arm under his pillow. "I'll take you home in the morning, okay?" He said to the wall.

Roman shifted behind Virgil and the bed creaked, "Okay." And then he sighed. "Virgil.. Virgil you're so nice, nicer than all the guys I've been with. They're not nice."

"I told you," Virgil said, closing his eyes. "I'm not nice, I'm just decent and don't like it when people take advantage of others like that… It's happened to me plenty of times too."

And then there was quiet, Virgil had hoped that Roman had fallen asleep again but then he spoke softly. "I'd never do that to you."

"Good." Was all that Virgil could manage to say. "Now let's go to sleep."

"Because you're such a nice person," Roman continued. He waved his hand in the air, "So nice.. So nice that I could love you. Okay.. I think I love you."

"Oh my God," Using his free hand to cover his face, Virgil felt his cheeks grow warm. "Please go to sleep."

"And you love me too, Virgil? Right? You always smile at me when I see you and you're always looking at me and almost laughing at my jokes… You love me, right?"

"You're drunk- you don't love me, you're just drunk and need to sleep." Virgil didn't turn around to speak to Roman, he figured if he did they'd end up kissing again. "Just sleep, alright?"

Roman sighed and dropped his hand onto the bed, "Okay… You'll still be here in the morning, right?"

Virgil rolled his eyes, "Yes, Roman."

"And when I'm sober and I say I love you, will you believe me?"

" _ Good night, Roman." _

"Will you?"

"If I say yes, will you go to sleep?"

"Yes!"

"Then yes," Virgil sighed. He couldn't help it, he turned over to face Roman and saw that he was grinning. "Yes, in the morning when you're sober and if you remember and even feel that way, then I'll believe you."

"Virgil… You're so nice."

Virgil was too tired to contradict him this time, instead he pretended to be asleep. And since Roman didn't say anymore, he assumed it worked.

When Virgil woke up in the morning, Roman's arms were wrapped around his waist and his face was pressed against his back. And even though Roman was still asleep, he closed his eyes again and pretended to be sleeping. 

**Author's Note:**

> I got this idea yesterday and I wanted to write it before 2020!
> 
> Did I do a good job with drunk Roman? I'm not very good at writing drunk people since I tend to stay away from them.. but I think Roman would be a sad/flirty drunk, it really depends where his mind is. 
> 
> Comments are very much appreciated!


End file.
